Hugo Becker
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Hugo Maria Becker Age: 35 Date of Birth: October 27, 1969 Blood: Pureblood. Wand: African Blackwood, basilisk scale, 8 3/4 inches. Alumni: Beauxbatons. Affiliation: Himself. Home Life Mother: Teodora Maria Cabral Silva Becker, deceased Father: Herbert Maximillian Becker, deceased Siblings: None Other family: None Realtionships with each: Teodora: He was his mother's little angel; he could do no wrong in her eyes. He was perfect and she spoiled him relentlessly. Herbert: Hugo was his father's pride, his heir. He was a Becker, and that meant things in Germany. Herbert taught his son everything he expressed an interest in, including the Dark Arts, which they worked on together in secret; Teodora never knew it of either of them. It was to them what fishing or hunting - though they did those - were to other father's and sons. Home: A mansion in Wizarding Lisbon, Portugal, and one in Bremen, Germany; a "den" - magically altered flat, really - in Soho. Finances: Independently wealthy, supplemented with his income as a pimp. Personal Life Personality: Hugo is outwardly very charming, especially when in company of other Purebloods. He's a dyed-in-the-wool blood purist and doesn't mind admitting it. He likes high society functions, though as most of his family's contacts are in Germany or Portugal, he doesn't get many invites among the British. Which is just as well, really. Inwardly is a completely different matter. Hugo is basically a psychopath, and he's got a sadistic streak a mile or more wide. It's generally a very specified streak, through: usually he limits himself to torturing and killing his own Muggle prostitutes. But when he wants the thrill just a little bit higher, just a little bit more of a power rush, he'll use polyjuice made from his victims to get access to their regular - and very male - customers. He doesn't see anything about his penchant for raping and torturing men while wearing a female body that makes him anything less than 100% heterosexual; he is decidedly homophobic, though he's not always vocal about it. Hugo is capable of something like affection and something that is at least similar to love, though. He's very attached to one of his Wizarding girls and wouldn't hesitate to make an honest woman out of her - even if she is one of his best money makers - if she wasn't a Muggleborn. That doesn't make him keep her out of his bed, though. Marital Status: Single. Sexual Orientation: He thinks he's heterosexual. This is a bit complex because of what he sometimes does when polyjuiced into a female form. Strengths: Calculating, charming (if creepy), stealthy, detail oriented. Weaknesses: He's...not exactly sane and doesn't take well to not getting his way. He will use that cane, ya know. Boggart: His victims turned into Inferi and coming after him. Patronus: An adder, though he's only used it in class before. Mirror of Erised: He sees everything exactly the way it currently is for him. Amortentia Potion: Fresh blood, ozone, sex, myrrh. Aesthetics Appearance: Hugo is not a terribly tall man, but he's noticeable nonetheless. He has black hair which he keeps neatly slicked back and a mustache and goatee. He has extremely pale blue-green eyes which, given that his complexion takes after his mother's side of the family, makes him a bit spooky looking. Has facial scarring from a potions class experiment that went wrong (he hexed his lab partner afterwards for "ruining" his face). He wears expensive, flamboyant clothes and carries a cane everywhere he goes. Height: 5'9" Weight: Lean, but toned. Hair: Black, neatly slicked back. Mustache and goatee. Eyes: Eerily pale blue-green Style of Dress: Pimp clothes. Brightly colored shirts, vests, and bow ties, long coats. History Hugo Maria Becker was born early in the morning on October 27, 1969 in Bremen, Germany. Both his parents were from old Pureblood families: his father's family, the Beckers, were almost the German equivalent of the Malfoys, and his mother's, the Cabrals and Silvas of Portugal, were about the same. Little Hugo was spoiled and given the run of both his father's estate in Bremen and his mother's mansion in Lisbon when the family spent time there. When it came time for him to go to school, his father wished to send him to Durmstrang, as he'd gone their himself. His mother threw a fit. Her little angel was not going to school in such barbaric conditions as that, nor was he going to go to some drafty castle in Scotland. No. Her darling Hugo would be going to Beauxbatons and no where else. His father gave in, and off Hugo went. During the holidays, Herbert supplemented his son's education with instruction in the Dark Arts, much to Hugo's delight. He was a natural, which greatly pleased his father. His school years were rather uneventful, aside from a potions accident in his sixth year that left him with facial scarring. His father died in hunting accident the year after Hugo finished school, and his mother wasted away from grief, dying the next year. After that, Hugo went off the grid, as it were. Whatever he did during his early twenties, by the time he was twenty-eight, he was a fairly successful pimp - both Muggle and Wizarding - in Soho. When the second war came, Hugo saw it as an unparalleled opportunity: Muggles were disappearing already, no one who notice if a few more never turned up, especially if they were prostitutes. He's been killing them - and a few Muggle men, here and there, ever since. After all, he can always get more; Muggles are so delightfully expendable. Current Activities Amy needs to put something here Meta Player: Amy PB: Edward James Olmos Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Criminal Underworld